Fabric-based wearable electronics are very limited by the power required for the operation of the electronics. Current solutions involve using large, cumbersome, battery packs to provide the power necessary to operate the wearable electronics. The present subject matter can help provide a solution to this problem, such as by integrating piezoelectric harvesters with the fabric to provide power to the wearable electronic devices.